


Not-Actually-Studying

by Girly_boi_writes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuties, Jack's a sweetie, M/M, Mark is bold, References to Shakespeare, Septiplier - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girly_boi_writes/pseuds/Girly_boi_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is supposed to be writing an essay. " Supposed to" being the key phrase here. It's not his fault the hot guy sitting in front of him has his attention more than his work does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Actually-Studying

Jack looked around the library, tapping his pencil on the table. The three thick textbooks sat unopened next to him, along with a computer which was open, but not on. He hated English, and he hated the teacher even more. Jack didn't see how a six page essay on why Shakespeare never meant to make Othello kill Desdemona was going to help him in Sound Tech, but he needed the credits.

He glanced around the library once more, seeing that it was now almost empty. There was a red haired boy sitting in a corner, typing furiously on a computer. Coincidentally, Jack recognized him from both English and Advanced Mechanical Design.

Jack had never really talked to him, but sitting across from someone for two hours really makes you feel like you've got a connection. He'd tried to talk to the red haired man before, but his nerves had gotten the best of him and he walked away, feeling stupid.

Why, Jack thought, were people so good at having conversations, while other people, like himself, couldn't make small talk to save their lives?

As Jack was pondering this, he must have been staring at the man, because when he came to his senses, they were staring into each other's eyes. Jack immediately flushed pink and looked down at computer pretending to be busy, staring at a blank screen. Jack turned the color of a strawberry as he remembered the deep chocolate color of the other mans eyes, the shine of the dull, ugly lighting from a desk lamp reflecting in the irises, making a hazelnut colored color.

Jack grimaced as he heard papers shuffling around, assuming that he had somehow made the beautiful eyed man get uncomfortable and decided to leave. He groaned, covering his face in his hands, wondering why he was so socially awkward.

He was still patronizing himself when he heard a heavy thud on the desk, almost directly in front of him. He grimaced as one of the squeaky old chairs of the library began to be pulled out next to him. He peered through his fingers, flinching when he saw the red haired man sitting across from him, computer light illuminating his face, his smile sparkling in the dim light.

He stuck his hand out. 

" Hey." Jack shivered inwardly as he head the voice almost in his ear. The boy was usually very quiet in class, talking only to a teacher, or what were seemingly his only friends at the school, and Jack was never close enough to hear anything being said.

" My name is Mark. What're you working on?" Jack hesitantly took the hand receiving a firm handshake.

" My name is Jack. Well, my actual name is Sean, but I prefer to go by Jack.And I'm trying to do this stupid Othello essay for Stalks."

Mark grinned goofily. "Well, what a coincidence! I just finished that paper. You want some help?"

Jack looked into the mans eyes once more, a small grin forming on his face when he noticed the sincerity in his warm, brown eyes.

" Sure. I'd love some help."

Mark whooped, only to turn a light red when he was scolded by the old librarian.

"Alright! Let's get started!"

\------------------------------------------

Two hours and a half later, at a small cafe down the street, Mark politely nodded a thank you to the barista, grinning as he handed Jack the small cup of black coffee.

" I told you that we would get to relax after you wrote your draft."

Jack giggled, sliding into a random booth. " I didn't expect you to ask me out for coffee, though."

Mark shrugged, a small smirk forming on his face. Jack eyed him up and down playfully, asking, 

" Did you even want to help me with the project you doof?"

Mark wiggled his eyebrows, making a kissy face as he brought the coffee to his lips. He took a small sip and waved his hand.

" I haven't even started the project yet! I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

Jack let out a boisterous laugh, lightly shoving the flustered boy. " Mark!"

" What? It worked didn't it?"

Jack laughed again, glad that he had peered into those beautiful brown eyes only hours ago. That look would be the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic on here, so I hope that its good. I know it's not very long, but quantity isn't greater than quality.


End file.
